npufandomcom-20200213-history
Římská výzva pro dokumentaci ohroženého kulturního dědictví (20170522)
(Vše, co je zde obsaženo, je neoficiální pracovní neobjektivní vyjádření.) Slovník > Výzva > Original text in English Orientační neoficiální překlad uveřejněn 20190214.''Případné připomínky či návrhy lze vepsat dole do komentáře, nebo k avízu na FB. © ''Jan Sommer, 2017-20190214 Anglický originál je dostupný ve formátu PDF. Tisková zpráva ICCROM k vydání výzvy - EN.20170255 | Rome Appeal approved for the protection of heritage at risk (iccrom.org). (verif. 20190214) "...Vědci a odborníci z oblasti dějin umění, konzervace památek a nových technologií z celé Evropy, Spojených států, Číny a několika arabských zemí, stejně jako z UNESCO, ICCROM a významných mezinárodních organizací diskutovali o potřebě stanovit univerzální přístupy pro katalogizaci kulturních statků v v ohrožení, o přijetí bezodkladných závazků zasahovat ve vákou ohrožených oblastech a v oblastech živelních pohrom, s cílem chránit ohrožené dědictví a rekonstruovat, co bylo poškozeno nebo zničeno na základě přísných vědeckých kritérií..." Římská výzva PREAMBULE Všichni účastníci konference uznávají, že dokumentace hraje rozhodující roli při správě, ochraně a zajištění respektu vůči kulturnímu dědictví. Dokumentace je nezbytná pro identifikaci, ochranu, interpretaci a fyzické uchování movitých objektů, historických budov, archeologických nalezišť a kulturní krajiny, jakož i nemateriálního dědictví. Nikdy nebylo naléhavější a více nevyhnutelné najít způsoby, jak zajistit zachování světového kulturního dědictví pro současné i budoucí generace. Dnešní dokumentace má mít klíčovou roli při dosahování tohoto cíle. Opatření týkající se dokumentace jsou již platná ve všech hlavních mezinárodních úmluvách o ochraně kulturního dědictví, a stvrzují tak význam těchto činností. Současně účastníci uznávají, že i když je institucionální rámec pro dokumentování ohroženého kulturního dědictví dobře definován, a to jak politicky (např. mandátem plynoucím ze všech mezinárodních úmluv a normativních nástrojů), tak také z hlediska programů různých mezivládních organizací, jako je UNESCO a ICCROM, a nevládních organizací, jako jsou ICOMOS a ICOM, často chybí finanční a technické zdroje, které členským státům umožní účinně dokumentovat vlastní kulturní dědictví. NA ZÁKLADĚ * Článek 5 Úmluvy UNESCO z roku 1970 o zákazu a předcházení nedovolenému dovozu, vývozu a převodu vlastnictví kulturních statků vyzývá k vytvoření a udržování národních seznamů kulturních statků; * Článek 5.4 Úmluvy UNESCO z roku 1972 o ochraně světového kulturního a přírodního dědictví vyzývá každý smluvní stát úmluvy: "... přijmout vhodná právní, vědecká, technická, administrativní a finanční opatření nezbytná pro identifikaci, ochranu, zachování, prezentaci a rehabilitaci tohoto dědictví", kde zejména identifikace, ale i všechny další následné kroky konzervačního procesu zahrnují i dokumentaci kulturního a přírodního dědictví; * Článek 2 Úmluvy Rady Evropy o ochraně architektonického dědictví Evropy (Granada, 1985) uvádí, že: "Za účelem přesné identifikace chráněných památek, souborů objektů a historických míst, které mají být chráněny, se každá strana zavazuje udržovat seznamy a v případě ohrožení dotčených nemovitostí připravit vhodnou dokumentaci při nejbližší příležitosti"; * Článek 2 Úmluvy Rady Evropy o ochraně archeologického dědictví (Valletta, 1992) požaduje, aby každá strana "udržovala seznamy svého archeologického dědictví a vyznačila chráněné památky a území"; * Úmluva UNIDROIT z roku 1995 o mezinárodním navracení ukradených nebo nelegálně vyvážených kulturních objektů zdůrazňuje význam seznamů v článku 4, který stanoví, že držitel odcizeného kulturního statku, který je povinen jej vrátit, má nárok na spravedlivou náhradu pokud lze prokázat, že: "Při získání objektu dle možností prověřil jeho původ. Při určování toho, zda držitel dostatečně prověřil původ předmětu se přihlíží k okolnostem nabytí, včetně povahy stran, zaplacené ceny, zda držitel prověřil jakýkoliv rozumně přístupný registr ukradených kulturních statků a jakékoliv další relevantní informace a dokumentaci, které mohl získat"; * Principy ICOMOS pro dokumentaci památek, stavebních komplexů a míst (1996) uvádějí způsoby a odpovědnost za dokumentaci týkající se kulturního dědictví a určují zásady plánování, správy, šíření a sdílení dokumentace a obsahu; * Článek 5 druhého protokolu z roku 1999 k Haagské úmluvě z roku 1954 o ochraně kulturních statků v případě ozbrojeného konfliktu zahrnuje mimo jiné přípravná opatření přijatá v době míru pro ochranu kulturního dědictví proti účinkům ozbrojených konfliktů, v souladu s článkem 3 Úmluvy včetně přípravy seznamů; * Generální konference UNESCO prostřednictvím rezoluce 38 C / 48 přijala v roce 2015 strategii pro posílení činnosti UNESCO na ochranu kultury a podporu kulturní různosti v případě ozbrojeného konfliktu, která zahrnula též následky přírodních katastrof; * rezoluce Rady bezpečnosti OSN č. 2347 ze dne 24. března 2017, první rezoluce věnovaná výlučně ochraně kulturního dědictví během ozbrojených konfliktů, zdůrazňuje vazbu, která existuje v mnoha případech mezi ničením a pašováním kulturního dědictví a hrozbami mezinárodního míru a bezpečnosti; * závěrečné prohlášení zasedání G7 o kultuře konané v březnu 2017 ve Florencii; * Rada Evropy přijala (3. května 2017) novou úmluvu o trestných činech týkajících se kulturních statků, v nichž články 22 a 23 upozorňují na důležitost dokumentace jako nástroje prevence a potírání ničení, poškození a nedovolené přepravy kulturní zboží; * Evropský parlament a Rada Evropy vyhlásily rok 2018 za Evropský rok kulturního dědictví; CÍLE Účastníci Mezinárodní konference o dokumentaci ohroženého dědictví, která se konala v Římě ve dnech 19. a 20. května 2017 v Palazzo Poli, kde se nachází Fontána di Trevi, a v planetáriu Římského národního muzea v Terme di Diocleziano následující provolání: A. Členské státy UNESCO a ICCROM by měly: * přijmout nezbytná opatření k dokumentaci svého kulturního dědictví, jak je stanoveno ve výše uvedených mezinárodních nástrojích; * sdílet databáze kulturního dědictví s cílem vytvořit společnou základnu znalostí o kulturním dědictví; B. Členské státy UNESCO by měly: * zavést vhodnými způsoby a v přiměřeném čase specifické aktivity v rámci akčního plánu k posílení záměrů UNESCO pro ochranu kultury a podporu kulturní různosti v případě ozbrojeného konfliktu, zejména pokud jde o inventarizaci a dokumentaci kulturního dědictví; * v budoucích usneseních UNESCO zahrnout výzvu všem členským státům k posílení jak technických, tak finančních opatření na podporu inventarizace a dokumentace ohroženého kulturního dědictví, přičemž prioritou je kulturní dědictví, které je: ** zasaženo nebo ohroženo konflikty a katastrofami způsobenými lidmi, ** postiženo nebo ohroženo přírodními katastrofami, ** zvláště ohroženo následky změny klimatu, zejména v pobřežních a ostrovních oblastech kvůli budoucímu nárůstu hladiny moře, jakož i důsledky zanedbání údržby a necitlivými zásahy; C. Členské státy ICCROM by měly na příštím valném shromáždění uvažovat o schválení a záměrů: * sekretariátu poskytnout mandát a zdroje potřebné k společnému vymezení vědeckých metodik vhodných pro identifikaci a katalogizaci kulturního dědictví v ohrožených oblastech; * na výzkum a šíření nejlepších dostupných dokumentačních technologií na základě nejnovějších zkušeností; * přispívat k vědecko-technickému vyhodnocení zásad, kritérií a postupů pro budoucí obnovu, rehabilitaci a rekonstrukci; D. Evropský parlament a Rada Evropy, které vyhlásily rok 2018 za Evropský rok kulturního dědictví, by měly přijmout nezbytná opatření a zmobilizovat odpovídající lidské a finanční zdroje k realizaci mezinárodní iniciativy pro dokumentaci ohroženého kulturního dědictví na celém světě. Tato "Římská výzva" se předkládá italskému předsedovi vlády, aby podpořil dosažení jejího obsahu a cílů. Budeme usilovat o co nejširší přijetí "Římské výzvy" v rámci vědecké obce, institucí a veřejného mínění. Podepsáni... Ediční poznámka Výzva se opírá o odstavce starších dokumentů, které zejména od vydání Benátské charty poukazují na potřebu dokumentovat stav památek i průběh a výsledky konzervačních či jiných zásahů. Lze říci, že takové deklarace v zásadě vycházely z rizik vyplývajících pro památky z prudkého ekonomického i technického vývoje, kdy docházelo k rozsáhlým koncentracím investic a spekulacím s historickými objekty. V posledních desetiletích však řada vojenských akcí nejen ničila životy a majetek lidí, ale často docházelo i k zákeřným útokům na kulturní dědictví národů, etnik, vyznání... Podobně drastické důsledky na rozsáhlé kulturní statky měly i živelní pohromy, nejednou podle všeho také související s bezohledným konáním části lidí (rozsáhlé odlesňování nejen v tropickém pásmu). Významným impulzem bylo také dramatické narůstání "černého" obchodu s památkami rozkradenými v dobách rozvratu státních aparátů, neschopných ochránit majetek a kulturní odkaz národů. Proto se vlády a odborné instituce rozhodly připojit na stranu obránců kulturního dědictví. Uvědomily si hodnotu inventarizace hodnot, které by měly být zvláště v nebezpečích přednostně chráněny (s odkazem na Haagskou konvenci), ale také dokumentace (plánové, fotografické i moderními dokumentačními zařízeními a metodami). Dokumentace by měla být pořizována nejen v momentu akutního rizika nebo v momentu zkázy, ale v zásadě již předem, zřejmě přednostně v době rozpoznání rizika. Nicméně je vcelku zřejmé, že takové plánování rizik samozřejmě povede k výběrovým akcím (vyplývajícím ze skutečné analýzy a poznání nebezpečí), nejednou však motivovanými mimoodbornými, např. politickými požadavky. Z toho lze snad oprávněně vyvodit potřebu respektu k veškeré památkové dokumentaci, kdy by neměly být některé dokumentační aktivity potlačovány např. s odvoláním, že dokumentátory je právě více třeba "nasadit" jinde. Potřebné jsou všechny, ale co je třeba mezi odborná kritéria aktivit zahrnout, to je potřeba jejich podpory nabídkou vzdělávání, techniky, ale i kapacitních posílení terénních, kancelářských i archivních instancí. Není vhodné dokumentaci ohrožených památek vyčleňovat z ostatních systému evidence a dokumentace památek; naopak je třeba povyšovat prestiž veškeré dokumentace kulturního dědictví. Nicméně je obecně nynější riziková situace vlastně impulzem pro hlubší zamýšlení nad významem archivované dokumentace památek... Může to znít z výše uváděných hledisek zaměřených na záchranu a obnovu zvláště ohrožených památek jako podivný paradox, ale z důvodů poznávání památkových hodnot, pro edukaci apod. má v některých situacích velký význam i dokumentace památek zanikajících či jaksi běžně pod dohledem památkových odborníků procházejících nějakou konverzí. Odkazy Reference Category:Mezinárodní památkové dokumenty